Troy!
by Apple.Banana.Cherry
Summary: A little oneshot I wrote about Troy and Sharpay. Please R&R.


A/N: A little short fic that I decided to write. I don't normally write Troypay so don't kill me. And I also would like a co-writer for a HSM story I am writing. PM me and I will give you the details. I don't own anything otherwise I wouldn't be writing this.

**Troy **

My best friend Troy. Gone. He was only 15. He was too young to go. Why God? Why him? Why not his older brother Aaron? I remember the first time I met him.

The neighbours house had been on the market for about a year before I finally seen the sold sign going up. It was the day of my 13th birthday when I seen a moving truck pull up as well as a blue Volkswagen 1962 Classic beetle. Out of the front passenger side of the beetle stepped out a tall, long brown haired, brown eyed woman and on the driver's side a tall, short blonde curly haired, blue eyed man. That was obviously the parents. The children stepped out next. There was a young girl that looked about 10. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes and was carrying a book. On the other side stepped out an older boy that looked about 16. He had green hair that was spiked up. He also had green eyes. But the one that caught my eye the most was a boy about my age. He had brown hair with blonde streaks and sparkly blue eyes.

Now I see the long brown haired lady, the curly blonde haired man, the young blonde girl and the spiked up green haired now gone flat and brown boy all getting back into the blue Volkswagen beetle with the moving truck following close behind.

"He promised me he would be with me forever. He promised," I yelled at my mum. I ran into the empty house. I can still see a vivid picture of the day they moved in.

My friends had all come over for my 13th birthday party. Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, Renee and Martha. We all went over and were watching them move in. the boy with the green spiked up hair came over to us. "Hey I'm Aaron; don't just stand around watching us. Give us a hand, he said. We all went and grabbed a box out of the moving truck then took it inside and put it in the room we were directed to. Once all the boxes and furniture were inside Tay, Gab, Kels, Nee, Marth and I went back to my place. We had only been there for 5 minutes before there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. The brown haired with blonde streaks boy and the little blonde girl were standing at the door. "Hi I'm Ava. This is my big brother Troy. Do you want to come and have a water fight with us?" The little girl who I know now is Ava asked me. Tay and Gabs answered for me. They both yelled "YES!!!" We all went over to their place and had a water fight. We all got totally soaked but I got soaked the most because Troy was always after me even when we were on the same team and then since it was my birthday and just for the sake of it all my friends started to soak me. I knew that from that moment on, Troy and I would be best friends for life.

The blue Volkswagen beetle started to pull away. I ran out of the house and chased after it. "Wait?!" I yelled. The car stopped and Ava got out. She was now 14. I ran up to her and gave her some photos and flowers. The photos were of Troy and I. "He would want you to have them," she told me and gave them back to me as well as the flowers. She got back in the car and they drove away.

I fell to the ground and began to cry. My mum came and sat down beside me. She tried to get me inside but I wouldn't move. It started to rain. "Why mum? Why did he have to leave me? He promised he would be there for me every day of my life." I got up and ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I fell to the ground and cried. I don't know how long I was there for but it seemed like eternity before dad came and found me. I was silent. I didn't want to talk.

"He loved you Sharpay. He really really loved you. He wouldn't want you to be like this." "If he loved me so much why did he leave me?" Dad just answered by handing me and envelope. "Read this and you will find out all the answers." I opened the letter.

_Dear Shar_

_If you are reading this, then I am already gone. I'm sorry I had to leave you. I didn't want to. This is hard for me too. I loved you Shar and I still do. Some day I hope you will come and join me and then we can finally be together. Get on with your life though Shar. Enjoy every minute of it. Don't waste it like I did. I enjoyed all the times we spent together though like our late night discussions, eating chocolate and our movie marathons. Also our mini games of rugby (which you were actually very good at, I just said you weren't) and our skate park experiences (I hope that bruise goes away on your leg)_

I looked at my leg and seen the big bruise I had gotten when I fell off the skateboard 6 weeks ago. How did he know I got bruised and that I still had the bruise? I didn't tell him. Tears began rolling down my face and wet the letter.

_I always let you have my shoulder to cry on when you broke up with your boyfriend. I told you that you were too good for them all but you wouldn't listen. But now I want you to find someone else to do all these things with. I love you Shar. Enjoy every minute of your life._

_Love always,_

_Troy_

I broke down in tears again. My dad and Ryan came over to me and picked me up. Dad carried me all the way home. When we got home he took me to my room. Tay, Gabs, Kels, Nee and Marth were all sitting on my bed. I looked at my clock. 11.45pm. Why were they here so late? They all came over to me and started asking questions. I ignored them all and just walked to my bed. I felt my eyes getting droopy. The last thing I said before falling asleep was, "Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to go into the army?"

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me. Thanks.


End file.
